


The Plan That Went Wrong

by Juli06



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Quando Sharon é chamada para ajudar a equipe de Brenda as coisas saem do controle e ela se vê numa situação inusitada e o único que pode ajudar é um certo Tenente. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).





	1. Chapter 1

**_The plan that went wrong_ **

**_Autora_ ** _: Juliana Alves_

**_Categoria_ ** _: Shandy, Romance, Sex_

**_Advertências_ ** _: Descrição ao sexo_

**_Classificação_ ** _: NC-17_

**_Capítulos_ ** _: 2_

**_Completa_ ** _: [x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Resumo_ ** _: Quando Sharon é chamada para ajudar a equipe de Brenda as coisas saem do controle e ela se vê numa situação inusitada e o único que pode ajudar é um certo Tenente._

**_Disclaimer_ ** _: Major Crimes não me pertence e sim ao sem noção do Duff. Temos a participação de Dra. Leanne Rorish de Code Black, ela também não me pertence e sim a Michael Seitzman._

_**Disclaimer 2:** A ideia da história surgiu depois que li uma fanfic em outro fandom (The Blacklist). _

**_..._ **

**_Capítulo 1_ **

 

Sharon estava na sala de assassinato de Brenda ouvindo vagamente os relatos do caso, mais uma vez ela estava de babá da Major Crimes por causa do processo de Goldman, a cada manhã ela conseguia palavras novas para amaldiçoar o advogado que a colocou nessa posição.

Gavin estava ao seu lado esperando Brenda instruir sua equipe para depois eles se reunirem para mais uma estratégia de defesa.

"Então quer dizer que essa casa de show é uma fachada para um bordel?". Brenda questionou a Tao que estava passando pelas câmeras de segurança da rua.

Isso chamou a atenção de Sharon e ela se ficou no que diziam, parecia que esse caso seria interessante. Ela não admitira nem sob tortura que às vezes gostava de investigar esses assassinatos, mesmo que indiretamente e no anonimato. Mas ela gostava de colocar sua cabeça para trabalhar nesses mistérios ao invés de relembrar as regras para os oficiais da lei.

"Acredito que sim, Chefe". Tao falou e apontou para a esquina da rua sem saída. "Aqui é um ponto de prostituição, durante a noite algumas mulheres ficam a espera de seus clientes e em seguida entram na casa de show".

"Ok.. então vamos trabalhar na hipótese de que as 3 vítimas eram prostitutas?" Andy questionou e encarou as fotos das vítimas que estavam no quadro branco. "Elas parecem.. elas não são um pouco mais velhas do que o tradicional?".

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o quadro branco, Andy parecia ter razão, as mulheres pareciam ter idades depois dos 40 anos. Eram bonitas e tinham um ar sofisticado nelas, à primeira vista não pareciam damas do sexo.

"Certo. Acho que temos um problema então. Eu não acho que responderão as nossas perguntas se formos para lá e informa que somos da polícia, precisamos de alguém para se infiltrar". Ela estava pensativa, ela não achava que alguém no time serviria. Agora que Irene saiu ela era a única mulher na equipe e acreditava que mandar uns dos homens para servir de garçom também não funcionaria. Ela teria que pedir ajuda a outras divisões.

"Vamos mandar quem? E disfarçado como?" Provenza questionou também intrigado.

"Tem que ser uma mulher". Julio falou ainda encarando as fotos. "Sem ofensas, Chefe".

"Nenhuma tomada, detetive". Ela falou e percebeu que ela tinha razão. "Ok... Vamos repassar mais uma vez. Temos 3 vítimas que morreram aparentemente de estrangulamento. Porém, o Dr. Morales acredita que as drogas em seus sistemas ajudaram a finalizar o trabalho. E essas drogas eram um coquetel para aumentar a libido da vítima". Brenda andava de um lado a outro tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Sharon estava intrigada também, ela repassava cada policial feminina para saber quem poderia fingir ser uma prostituta e descobrir quem matou as mulheres. Mas ela não estava conseguindo lembrar de ninguém segura o suficiente.

"Sem contar que elas foram enterradas em cova rasa no Griffith Park". Gabriel comentou.

"Temos que fazer uma seleção com as policiais femininas". Tao disse.

"Já temos um padrão". Julio comentou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Olhem para as fotos.." O detetive falou e apontou para o quadro. "Mulheres com cabelos castanhos, a pele um pouco leitosa, aparentando 40 a 45 anos, com um ar sofisticado e um pouco autoritário".

Gavin ao ouvir a discrição abriu a boca em choque e encarou Sharon com os olhos arregalados. As mulheres tinham o perfil de Sharon e ninguém pareceu notar isso. A Capitã estava distraída demais para notar o olhar que Gavin estava lhe dando, mas assim que viu o encarou com olhos estreitos.

"O que foi, Gavin?"

"É você". Ele sussurrou.

"Sou eu o que?" Sharon o questionou confusa. Porém antes dele responder a voz de Andy se espalhou pela sala e todos encararam Sharon.

"Você esqueceu um detalhe, Julio. Todas elas tinham os olhos verdes".

Sharon percebeu finalmente o que isso implicava e esperava que ninguém a mandasse fazer isso. Ela nunca trabalhou disfarçada e isso seria uma péssima ideia.

"Capitã, acho que você será uma peça importante nesse caso". Brenda falou incomodada, ela estava extremamente desconfortável em pedir isso para a outra mulher, mas o que ela podia fazer? A única mulher na delegacia que batia tão bem como a discrição das vítimas era Sharon.

"Chefe, eu acho que isso é uma péssima ideia". Ela começou aterrorizada.

"É nossa última esperança, ninguém pareceu saber nada das vítimas, não encontramos provas físicas do assassino, não temos testemunhas. E as outras mulheres não falaram com a polícia, provavelmente o cafetão as ameaçam. Precisamos de você". Brenda estava implorando agora, ela faria de tudo para encerrar um caso e se implorar e depender da bruxa má ela faria de bom grado.

Sharon não queria fazer isso, tudo apontava para um desastre, ela ferraria a operação. Ela não sabia se comportar como uma dama do sexo. Ela era uma mulher católica pelo amor de Deus. Enquanto ela procurava uma desculpa convincente para sair dessa, Gavin a encarou com um sorriso malicioso. Os olhos dele brilhavam um pouco e ele encarou a vice delegada.

"Chefe Johnson, eu acho que Sharon seja perfeita para o papel, mas para fazer isso ela precisa da segurança que vocês protegerão sua retaguarda". Quando Provenza e Andy sorriram debochados, Sharon revirou os olhos, era tudo o que ela precisava agora. Os dois tenentes rindo do duplo sentido da palavra, como se não bastasse ela ficou ainda mais autoconsciente de sua bunda. "Ela fará parte da sua equipe durante esse caso e não admitirá ser deixada na mão".

"Ela pode ser da FID, Sr. Baker. Mas ainda protegemos os nossos". Brenda ficou ofendida com as implicações que ele fez, mas entendia a preocupação dele. "Ela vai aceitar ou não?".

"Claro que sim".

"Mas que diabos Gavin". Sharon sibilou para ele. "Desde quando você virou meu advogado?"

"Desde que você vai trabalhar nesse caso". Ele sorriu para ela abertamente. "Você teria que fazer querendo ou não, você é a única que serve. Lide com isso."

Sharon cerrou os olhos para ele e cruzou os braços em defensiva, ela estava irritada agora. Seu temperamento subindo rapidamente, ela queria esganar Gavin, mas sabia que tinha razão. Quando Brenda começou a repassar todos os detalhes do caso, Sharon amaldiçoou Goldman mais uma vez, se não fosse por esse maldito processo contra a LAPD ela não estaria nessa situação.

"Capitã, por favor, será para um bem maior. Não podemos ter mais vítimas". Brenda implorou para ela e viu a surpresa no olhar de todos.

"Ok, eu faço". Ela começou e encarou a todos. "Porém, eu tenho algumas condições".

Todos se entreolharam desconfiados, eles não estavam confortáveis com a percepção de que a estava com todos nas mãos. Brenda suspirou e balançou a cabeça esperando a proposta.

"Eu preciso que vocês trabalhem comigo como uma igual". Ela falou encarando cada um. "O que Gavin falou seria basicamente meu pedido. Eu entendo que me desprezem e falem nas minhas costas porque sou da FID, mas agora serei uma parte da equipe e preciso da segurança que vocês irão proteger minhas costas". O discurso dela foi feito com determinação e com um pouco de ressentimento. “Eu nunca trabalhei disfarçada e toda essa situação vai ser desconfortável para mim. Eu preciso de orientação de alguém da SIS”.

Brenda sabia que ela estava certa, ninguém ali era um especialista em disfarces e precisariam de ajuda. Com um aceno de cabeça ela seguiu para o escritório e pediu para Sharon se juntar a ela.

Assim que as duas estavam com as portas fechadas, Gavin se virou para o restante da equipe. Ele podia ver a insatisfação no rosto de cada um ali e isso o preocupou um pouco. Sharon não era a pessoa mais querida da delegacia, mas isso não era motivo para sua vida ficar em risco desnecessário.

“Espero que ela volte em uma peça”. Gavin falou e encarou um a um. “E Deus os ajude se você machucarem minha amiga”.

Sem mais nada para dizer ele saiu e deixou todos mudos e um pouco apreensivos, Gavin era uma pessoa divertida e um inferno de um bom advogado. Eles nunca o tinham visto tão protetor e eles decidiram naquele momento deixar qualquer rivalidade com Sharon de lado.

**_..._ **

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Sharon foi até o 9° andar para acertar os últimos detalhes da operação. Ela passou parte da manhã com a SIS para tirar as dúvidas sobre como se portar e o que vestir, agora ela iria acertar os últimos detalhes com a equipe de Brenda.

Foi logo depois da noite surgir que eles se prepararam para sair. Sharon recolheu as roupas que a SIS diz que seriam boas e que Gavin aprovou com um grande sorriso malicioso na noite anterior.

No banheiro, Sharon se encarou pelo espelho e enrugou o nariz quando viu suas roupas, ela nunca usaria isso em sã consciência. Ela parecia uma prostituta, uma elegante, mas mesmo assim uma prostituta. Para terminar de completar seu figurino ela passou o batom vermelho nos lábios e suspirou. Essa seria uma noite longa.

“Capitã, você pod..” Brenda bateu na porta, mas não esperou resposta e entrou. A loira parou em suas trilhas quando viu a outra mulher.

Brenda não duvidava de sua sexualidade, mas mesmo ela sabia apreciar uma pessoa bonita quando via uma. Sharon estava deslumbrante e ela ficou um pouco chocada com isso, ela sabia que a Capitã era bonita, mas naquele momento ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

“O que posso fazer por você, Chefe?” Sharon questionou e se incomodou com o olhar de Brenda, ela estava se sentindo ainda mais exposta.

Saindo do devaneio Brenda a encarou um pouco envergonhada e Sharon a viu se ruborizar e sorrir sem graça.

“Buzz conseguiu colocar uma câmera nesse colar e é indetectável”.

“Ok, acho que devo colocar, não é?” Sharon pegou a gargantilha e tentou colocar, mas sem os óculos ficava difícil.

“Aqui, me deixe ajudar”. Brenda se ofereceu rapidamente e ficou atrás de Sharon para colocar o colar em seu pescoço. Sharon levantou os cabelos e esperou a Vice delegada fazer a tarefa.

Quando Brenda terminou a encarou pelo espelho e o tempo parou por um segundo ou dois, a proximidade das duas era eletrizante, Brenda inalou o perfume delicado que Sharon usava e a Capitã podia sentir o calor da outra mulher em suas costas, mas então a loira se afastou pediu licença e sumiu dali. Sharon ficou ali um pouco chocada, mas não podia negar que estava um pouco ruborizada e seu coração estava agitado. Definitivamente essas roupas estavam começando a afetá-la.

Respirando fundo ela pegou o sobretudo preto e vestiu, escondendo bem as roupas. O que ela não precisava agora era ter os olhos de todos os homens da delegacia nela. Com passos rápidos e cautelosos ela foi até a sala de assassinato onde todos a esperavam. Andy estava com uma roupa casual e um palito na boca, ele tinha aquele ar de playboy e pelo sorriso debochado ele estava esperando o momento certo para irritá-la.

“Estamos todos prontos?” Questionou Brenda e pegou sua bolsa preta.

A equipe afirmou e eles foram para os elevadores. Na garagem eles se dividiram em dois grupos: Sharon, Andy e Julio num carro e o resto da equipe e Brenda na van. Ninguém entendeu porque Brenda havia feito essa divisão, principalmente sabendo que a Capitã e o Tenente tendiam a se conflitar a todo instante. Mas talvez com Julio no carro eles se comportassem. Antes de se separarem, Brenda repassou mais uma vez suas funções.

“Tenente Flynn, você e Julio precisam se manterem distante para ninguém desconfiar de seus envolvimentos. Capitã, você ainda lembra de sua palavra de segurança? Quando você a dizer nós invadiremos o local”.

“Lembro, Chefe”. Sharon falou e tentou não revirar os olhos. Eles já tinham falado disso dezenas de vezes, desde o dia anterior. “Roxo”.

“Ok, acho que isso é tudo”.

“Chefe, eu tenho uma pergunta”. Andy falou sério, mas os olhos brilhavam de malícia. “Sem ofender, Capitã. Mas esse seu sobretudo é muito sofisticado para seu personagem”.

Dessa vez Sharon revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços irritada. Ela não conseguia entender o que seu casaco tinha de relevante com ela fingir ser uma prostituta.

“Desculpe, Capitã. Mas o Tenente tem um ponto”. Brenda falou um pouco desconfortável. “Contudo, o que você sugere, Tenente?”

Por um momento ele não soube o que fazer, até que encarou o sobretudo de Brenda, era um pouco mais simples e seria mais apropriado.

“Seu casaco, Chefe”.

“Meu o que?”. Brenda não esperava por isso e o encarou confusa.

Julio abafou a risada que estava prestes a dar, Tao e Buzz fizeram o mesmo. Isso estava se mostrando uma situação embaraçosa. Entretanto, eles viam a lógica nisso, com irritação Brenda tirou o sobretudo e entregou a Sharon.

Porém, Sharon ficou relutante em se despir ali, ela ficou ainda mais autoconsciente de suas roupas ousadas. Mas sabia que precisava fazer isso de uma vez, então ela retirou o casaco que lhe dava o apelido de Darth Raydor e entregou a Brenda.

Foi então que o sorriso de Andy se esvaiu, assim como todos os outros. Eles esperavam que ela estivesse de acordo com seu personagem, mas o que vinham ia além disso.

As sandálias que ela usava cada um deles já tinham visto, era mais alta que qualquer um já tivesse visto ela usando, tiras grossas e pretas entrelaçavam em seus pés e as unhas pintadas de vermelho vinho contrastava com a pele branca dela. Porém, o que estava deixando todos com a boca aberta era o que ela usava: o vestido roxo profundo, quase preto era quase indecente e ao mesmo tempo um pouco elegante. O comprimento chegava um pouco antes dos joelhos, mas era justo e marcava bem cada curva do corpo dela. O decote era discreto, mas ainda dava para ver o vale entre os seios. Contudo o decote nas costas era grande o suficiente para eles saberem que ela não usasse sutiã e percebendo isso Andy segurou o gemido que estava a ponto de sair.

Antes que eles apreciassem ainda mais o espetáculo, Sharon vestiu o casaco de Brenda e cruzou os braços insegura. Provenza que estava começando a se recriminar por ter sido afetado por Sharon resmungou alguma coisa e todos começaram a se dispersar.

“Estaremos logo atrás de vocês, Capitã” Brenda falou e seguiu na direção que Provenza foi.

Ainda afetados com a imagem anterior, Andy e Julio seguiram devagar para o carro e esperaram Sharon se acomodar no carro. Depois de 5 minutos eles estavam na estrada em direção a boate.

**_..._ **

Sharon não teve nenhuma dificuldade em entrar na boate depois que ela retirou o casaco e pediu para falar com o dono, Raul Sullivan. Todos os olhos estavam nela e mesmo que estivesse incomodada ela sorria docemente para os homens que a encarava com luxúria no olhar. Enquanto o segurança a guiava pelas mesas e a pista de dança ainda vazia, Sharon balançava os quadris com graça e elegância e isso chamava a atenção de todo mundo, esse era o objetivo principal para que ela ficasse na boate e descobrisse quem era o assassino.

“Chefe, essa dama apareceu lá na frente. Ela gostaria de falar com você”. O segurança falou e a empurrou gentilmente na direção do homem.

“Olá”. O homem falou com um grande sorriso no rosto, ele aparentava está na casa dos 50 anos e tinha um grande charme emanando dele, porém eram os olhos que o entregava, eles tinham uma frieza e falta de emoção que todos os sinais de alerta de Sharon dispararam.

“Oi, sou Sharon”. Ela sussurrou com um sorriso e fingiu que estava envergonhada em está falando com ele. Isso o deixou ainda mais interessado e ele apontou uma cadeira ao lado dele.

“Como você vai, Sharon?” A preocupação disfarçada a irritou e o modo que ele falou seu nome lhe lembrou de Jack e isso começou a ficar estranho. Ela se amaldiçoou por ter concordado em usar seu nome. Segundo o SIS era mais difícil de esquecer.

“Sim, desculpe incomodá-lo. Mas ouvir falar que você pode me ajudar”.

“Quem foi que me indicou?” O perigo na voz dele a deixou receosa.

“Alguns amigos, mas o importante é que me disseram que você seria a pessoa ideal”.

“Ideal? Para o que?” Raul estava desconfiado e Sharon podia entender o motivo, era justamente assim que ela o queria.

“Eu preciso de um emprego, eu possuo algumas... habilidades, mas a minha idade.. você sabe, é sempre difícil encontrar alguma coisa sendo tão velha como eu”. Sharon deu o toque certo de tristeza e quase sorriu quando ele a avaliou com o olhar novamente e começou a acreditar nela.

“Você parece muito bem para mim”.

“Então você vai me oferecer um emprego?”.

“Talvez, mas antes você precisa passar por alguns testes”. Ele sorriu de forma perversa para ela. “Você vai me acompanhar até meu escritório? Eu preciso entrevista-la em um lugar reservado”.

Dizendo isso ele se levantou e a guiou com uma mão firme em suas costas, Sharon não gostou muito de onde isso poderia dar. Mas mesmo assim o seguiu, ela controlou a respiração e tentou avaliar a quantidade de perigo que estava se pondo.

**_.._ **

Brenda assistia tudo pela câmera do colar, a imagem era um pouco granulada e o som péssimo, mas ainda dava para ouvir a conversa deles. Sharon estava se saindo bem, porém todos estavam apreensivos agora que eles saíram do salão principal.

O homem tinha um olhar perigoso e muito malicioso, isso a deixou nervosa. A loira havia prometido a Gavin e principalmente a Sharon que ela estaria em segurança e parecia que o caminho que seguia era direto para o matadouro.

“Flynn, fique alerta”. Provenza falou e se mexer desconfortável na cadeira, todos pareciam saber que alguma coisa ia dar errado.

“Chefe, eu não estou gostando disso”. Gabriel comentou e apontou para a câmera do lado de fora da van. Três homens armados estavam falando em walkie-talkies e apontando para eles.

“Chefe”. Buzz chamou e apontou para onde a imagem do colar de Sharon mostrava.

Eles podiam ver que ela havia entrado num quarto, eles conversavam sobre algum filme, Raul fechou a porta e disse que precisava fazer o teste drive primeiro que os clientes. Sharon ficou calada por alguns segundos, mas ela perguntou se isso seria a garantia de que ela ficaria no emprego.

Foi aí que tudo deu errado, o homem tirou do bolso do blazer uma seringa contendo um líquido branco. Sharon questionou o que era aquilo e falou que não usava drogas durante o Trabalho.

“Flynn, Julio. Plano B”. Brenda gritou enquanto ouvia Sharon tentando convencê-lo de que não usava nada.

Raul se tornou mais rude a cada momento, eles viram a câmera mudar de local e imaginaram que ela se virou para sair, mas a imagem se agitou e ela estava encarando o homem novamente.

“Droga”. Provenza resmungou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. “Flynn, onde diabos você está?”

A respiração abafada de Andy e Julio saiam pelos autos falantes, mas ainda não havia resposta.

“Julio!” Provenza tentou falar com o detetive. “O que diabos está acontecendo?”

Então o som de luta surgiu e a voz de Andy reverberou na van, ele gritava com alguém e informava que era policial e queria todos fora. Julio havia gritado com alguém para largar a arma.

“Tenente Tao, detetive Gabriel, vão ajudá-los”. Brenda mandou, ela estava nervosa agora, ela acionou algumas viaturas de patrulheiros e prendeu a respiração.

De repente a voz de Sharon se elevou quando ela pediu para Raul a soltar. Foi quando Brenda viu a imagem de um teto e o homem se elevando a cima de Sharon. Ele aprecia ter conseguido domina-la, Brenda só não sabia se no chão ou na cama.

O homem rosnava que ela faria o que ele quisesse e não ouvira não como resposta. A imagem se agitou quando Sharon começou a se mover tento se livrar daquela situação.

Provenza acompanhava tudo aquilo aflito, ele podia ver que Sharon poderia sair realmente machucada disso tudo e nenhum deles estava perto de ajudá-la. Ele tentou falar novamente com Andy, mas os únicos sons que eles ouviram era de passos e respiração pesadas, provavelmente eles estavam correndo pela boate.

“Você não pode fazer isso”. A voz de Sharon parecia aterrorizada e ela parecia ter conseguido empurrar o homem. A imagem se agitou eles viram a porta se aproximar rapidamente, mas antes que Sharon pudesse sair por ela a imagem ficou preta e um baque alto foi ouvido.

“Droga..” Provenza xingou. “FLYNN, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? RAYDOR PRECISA DE AJUDA”.

O grito do tenente mais velho ecoou pela van, mas pareceu fazer efeito quando Andy gritou que estava em um corredor. O som de portas sendo batidas e gritos de ‘LAPD’ era acompanhado de respirações arfantes.

De repente o grito de Sharon foi ouvido e eles viram a imagem granulada de Raul aplicando a injeção na Capitã. Brenda sentiu o sangue gelar quando aparentemente viu Sharon parar de se mover e o sorriso perverso de Raul apareceu na câmera.

**_.._ **

Andy estava com a adrenalina correndo a todo favor pelo corpo, ele estava com um mal pressentimento desde o momento que Sharon entrou na boate, os seguranças armados na entrada era um grande sinal de alerta que eles ignoraram. Mesmo com todas as brigas e insinuações Andy gostava de Sharon, mas do que deveria se fosse perguntado, os anos de parceria que tiveram na juventude ainda estava fresco em sua mente. E Andy sabia que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele nunca se perdoaria.

Quando Provenza mandou eles entrarem na boate ele sabia que Sharon estava em perigo, mas invadir um estabelecimento cheio de bandido e sem ajuda era quase impossível ter sucesso, mas talvez os gritos de que eram da polícia surtiram efeitos e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar de medo.

O salão principal estava cheio de homens e algumas prostitutas, mas ele não conseguia ver Sharon ou o dono do bar. Eles tinham visto a foto do homem mais cedo e ele não estava ali.

“Tenente, por ali”. Julio falou e apontou para uma porta onde dizia que era só para pessoas autorizadas.

Sem esperar Andy correu para lá, Julio o acompanhou e antes de sumiram por ali viram Tao e Gabriel entrando com armas em punhos e revistando o local com alguns patrulheiros.

Assim que passaram por essa porta, Andy gemeu frustrado. O corredor era longo e tinha portas dos dois lados. Com raiva ele começou a bater em cada porta e gritar que era da LAPD, quando não abriam Julio chutava a porta com um sorriso, ele estava feliz em descontar a raiva em alguma coisa.

Quando estavam no meio do corredor o grito de Provenza mandado ele encontrar Sharon o assustou, Provenza não era um homem de sentir medo, mas pela voz dele o tenente mais velho estava aterrorizado.

Andy se apressou, mas parecia longe de encontrá-la. De repente um grito foi ouvido duas portas a frente. Correndo até lá ele não esperou e juntou a porta que se abriu com um estrondo.

Raul estava ali em sua frente, com um sorriso maníaco, uma seringa vazia na mão e Sharon imobilizada por ele. Mas antes de pudesse até mesmo falar, Sharon usou o corpo para empurrar o homem para fora da cama e se jogou na direção contrária.

Andy ficou sem ação por dois segundos, ele ficou surpreso pelo que ela fez e não percebeu Raul puxar uma arma do tornozelo. Julio que vinha logo atrás atirou no ombro do bandido e correu o imobilizando.

Depois disso um pequeno alvoroço se instalou no local, policiais invadiram o local. Sirenes foram ouvidas se aproximando e o burburinho dos clientes se encheram pelo local.

“Ei, você está bem?” Andy preguntou e se aproximou de Sharon. Ela estava respirando pesadamente e encarando Raul alerta. “Tudo bem, Sharon. Ele está algemado agora”.

“Eu sei, só..” Ela respirou fundo e segurou o braço. “Isso foi perigoso”.

“Muito”. Ele tentou sorrir. “Não vamos mais fazer isso”.

“Por mim tudo bem”. Ela sorriu e fez uma pequena careta ainda segurado o braço.

“Ele te machucou?”

“Ele me injetou alguma coisa”. Ela sussurrou.

“Oh droga..” Ele se levantou e a puxou do chão delicadamente. “Precisamos levar você para o hospital”.           

“Eu estou bem, Andy”.

“Como você está bem? Ele lhe aplicou só Deus sabe o que.. Você vai para o hospital”. Ele quase gritou, os olhos dele transbordava de preocupação.

Sharon estava a ponto de retrucar, mas estava começando a ficar cansada agora que a adrenalina estava baixando e ela estava gostando que alguém se preocupasse com ela. Claro que ela negaria isso se alguém perguntasse.

“Ok, eu vou” Ela disse e estremeceu quando as dores no corpo começaram a aparecer agora que estava começando a se acalmar. “Eu vou para o Angels Memorial, lá falaremos com Leanne e estou indo para casa”.

Afirmando Andy retirou o casaco que vestia e colocou ao redor dela, Sharon sorriu em agradecimento e seguiu lentamente na frente. Ela não havia percebido que Andy fez isso porque alguns policiais estavam olhando para ela mais tempo do que deveria e ele estava confuso demais para esconder o ciúme do rosto. Mesmo que ele negasse até o fim.

Porém, antes que a seguisse Brenda pediu que ele ficasse para relatar o que tinha acontecido. Provenza estava interrogando alguns casais dos outros quartos e parecia mais controlado agora que tudo parecia terminado.

“Chefe, eu preciso levar a Capitã para o hospital”. Ele falou e olhou para Sharon que se afastava pelo corredor.

“Ela vai ficar bem, Tenente. Felizmente você e Julio chegaram a tempo. E não se preocupe, Gavin está esperando por ela lá fora”. Brenda informou.

E como se tivesse ouvido seu nome, Gavin apareceu no final do corredor e passou um braço pelos ombros da Capitã e a guiou para longe da vista deles. Andy ficou mais tranquilo por ver que ela estava acompanhada, mas ainda chateado que não fosse ele ao lado dela.

**_Continua..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence e sim a TNT e a Duff.

**_Capítulo 2_ **

****

Andy finalmente terminou seu depoimento e viu todos se afastarem lentamente da bagunça que a boate se tornou. Eles estavam ali a mais de 3 horas agora e ele não via a hora de ir para casa, Brenda havia dito que eles já estavam liberados e teriam folga no dia seguinte. Os relatórios ficariam para depois.

Satisfeito com isso, Andy foi até seu carro com o corpo cansado e um início de dor de cabeça. Porém, ele não podia deixar de ficar feliz com tudo o que eles conseguiram reunir contra Raul e seus associados. Ao invadir o local eles não só encontraram prostituição implícita, mas lavagem de dinheiro e tráfico de drogas. A promotoria teria um dia de campo com isso.

Contudo, mesmo que estivesse um pouco eufórico com tudo, Andy estava preocupado com Sharon, ela não havia dado notícias e ele ainda podia lembrar o desconforto dela depois que o idiota a machucou.

Entretanto, ele não tinha intimidade suficiente para pegar o telefone e ligar para ela, desistindo de qualquer contato ele entrou em seu carro e deu partida. Nem 5 minutos depois seu telefone tocou e ele olhou o aparelho intrigado. O número era desconhecido.

“Tenente Flynn”. Ele respondeu um pouco ríspido, mas era uma estratégia para parar qualquer gracinha que se seguisse.

 _“Tenente Flynn, aqui é Gavin Baker”_. A voz do advogado tinha um tom apreensivo e ele sentiu o medo surgir.

“Ei, Gavin. Está tudo bem?”

 _“Mais ou menos”_. Gavin parecia preocupado agora. _“Você poderia vim até o apartamento de Sharon?”_

“Claro, ela está bem?”

 _“Quando você chegar eu explico, mas ela está bem. Pelo menos por enquanto”._ A última parte foi feita num sussurro que Andy teve dificuldade em entender, mas que o preocupou ainda mais.

“Estou no meu caminho”. Desligando o telefone ele acelerou o carro. Mas teve que diminuir a velocidade para retornar à ligação para Gavin. Ele não fazia ideia de onde Sharon morava.

**_.._ **

Gavin estava andando de um lado a outra da sala de estar de Sharon, ele estava preocupado e parecia que Andy não iria chegar nunca. Leanne estava com Sharon no carro e pediu que a chamasse quando o Tenente chegasse.

Vinte minutos depois a campainha tocou e Gavin quase caiu ao tentar correr até a porta.

“Graças a Deus você chegou”. Ele falou mal dando tempo de Andy dizer qualquer coisa. Gavin tinha o olhar de alguém apreensivo.

“O que diabos está acontecendo, Gavin?” Andy falou e viu Leanne saindo do quarto, isso o deixou extremamente preocupado.

“Olá, Andy”. Leanne falou e sorriu.

“Ei, já faz um tempo”. Andy conhecia Leanne há vários anos, tanto ele quanto Sharon eram amigos dela. Porém, os anos se passaram e ele perdeu o contato.

“Verdade”.

“O que está acontecendo?”

“É Sharon, ela precisa de sua ajuda”.

“Ok, e o que eu posso fazer?”

“Descobrimos o que foi injetado nela”. Suspirando a médica se escorou na parede próxima a porta. Por alguma razão todos estavam em pé na entrada do apartamento. “Era um coquetel de drogas estimulantes. Na verdade, isso não é novo, nos últimos meses o aumento de jovens e prostitutas que aparecem na emergência por causa desse tipo de intoxicação está aumentando”.

“O que você quer dizer com estimulantes?” Andy estava confuso agora. Ele pensava que ela estava em algum tipo de overdose.

“Estimulantes do tipo para fazer sexo, Tenente”. Gavin falou irritado.

“Exato”. Confirmou Leanne. “Porém, o coquetel que Sharon foi injetada é maior do que eu já vi. Eu estou surpresa que ela ainda esteja coerente”.

“E você quer que eu faça o que? Você não pode dá um antídoto?”

“Não é simples assim, Andy”. A médica o repreendeu. “Qualquer coisa que eu fizer ela tomar pode agravar sua situação. Todas essas drogas estão estressando o coração dela agora, adrenalina está correndo pelo sangue dela e todos os sentidos estão sensíveis. Se Sharon passar mais 20 minutos assim ela pode ter uma parada cardíaca e eu só vejo uma solução a isso”.

“E é aí que você entra”. Gavin apontou rapidamente cortando Leanne. “Literalmente”.

Andy ainda estava confuso, ele não sabia o que ele podia fazer que uma médica não podia. Gavin parecia um pouco aterrorizado e os sintomas que Leanne falou não ajudava em seu próprio nervosismo. E talvez percebendo isso a médica o encarou com firmeza.

“Andy, você precisa entrar naquele quarto e fazer sexo com ela quantas vezes forem necessárias para esses estimulantes diminuírem”.

O Tenente a encarou chocado, os olhos se arregalaram e a boca se abriu em choque. Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, _eles realmente queriam que ele fizesse isso com seu inimigo declarado?_

“Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo”. Ele falou com uma voz um pouco histérica.

“Eu falei que ele não ia topar”. Gavin sussurrou para a médica.

“Olha aqui, Andy, nada disso é brincadeira. Eu chamei você aqui porque eu sei que vocês dois têm história. E eu prefiro que isso seja feito por você do que por um desconhecido”.

“E você acha que essa é a única solução?”

“No momento é, ela está em dor. Por favor, Andy. Faça isso por ela. Se não for você eu tenho que ligar para Jack ou Gavin vai ter de fazer”.

“De jeito nenhum, eu amo Sharon, mas ela tem opções disponíveis que não sou eu”. Gavin falou com uma grande careta.

“Ela sabe disso?”

“Sim. E ela já concordou, ela precisa de você. Eu não quero que Jack use isso para machuca-la mais do que ele já fez. E chamar outra pessoa só a deixaria mais vulnerável, eu não posso arriscar injetar mais drogas nela e causar uma overdose”.

“Ok, mas se ela der uma de Bruxa má para cima de mim eu vou atribuir a culpa a você”.

“Tudo bem, só a ajude”. Leanne falou e abriu a porta. “Eu estarei em meu celular se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa. Vamos deixar vocês a sós”. Sem esperar resposta a médica saiu do apartamento e puxou Gavin com ela.

Andy ainda pode ouvir a frase gritada de Gavin que ele cuidasse bem de Sharon.

**_.._ **

Durante os próximos dois minutos ele não se mexeu. Andy estava com medo de ir até o quarto e descobrir que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira sem graça. Porém, a voz firme de Leanne excluía qualquer dúvida.

Cautelosamente, Andy seguiu até o quarto de Sharon, ele abriu a porta e o que viu fez com que suas defesas caíssem instantaneamente.

Sharon estava na cama encolhida e abraçada com um travesseiro, os olhos dela estavam fechados e seu rosto tinha uma pequena careta de dor. Mas não foi só isso que chamou sua atenção, ela respirava rapidamente e todo seu corpo tinha uma camada fina de suor. E a única coisa que usava era uma camisa muito grande para ser dela.

“Sharon?” A voz suave dele a fez abrir os olhos e ele ofegou quando percebeu que mal podia ver os orbes verdes de tão dilatado que estavam. “Ei, posso me aproximar?”

Sharon apenas balançou a cabeça e ele se juntou a ela na cama, mas ainda manteve a distância dela. Ele estava com medo que pudesse machucá-la.

“Olhe.. a Leanne explicou o que pode acontecer aqui?” Ele quis ter certeza, o que ele menos precisava era de uma acusação de estupro.

“Sim” O sussurro dela quase não foi ouvido.

“Então você concorda com isso?”

“Sim.. eu só quero que a dor passe”. Sharon suplicou e ele viu que ela estava envergonhada com essa admissão.

“Ok.. me diga o que devo fazer”. Ele pediu e esperou.

Sharon respirou fundo e com a mão trêmula agarrou a mão dele e levou até o meio de suas pernas, ela não estava ligando para pudor, apenas queria um pouco de alívio.

Assim que a tocou ele suspirou surpreso, a calcinha que ela usava estava saturada de seus sulcos e ele engoliu em seco. Delicadamente ele pressionou os dedos nela e um gemido saiu de boca de Sharon, ela se contorceu e abriu as pernas para dar mais acesso a ele. Andy não precisou fazer muita coisa, com dois golpes certeiros, Sharon praticamente convulsionou em sua mão e gemeu dolorosamente.

Andy seria hipócrita se não assumisse que estava excitado, na verdade ele não podia esconder. Suas calças começaram a se apertar ao ouvir seus gemidos e poder cheirar sua essência.

Sharon ainda estava se recuperando quando ele retirou o paletó e a gravata e os jogou de lado. Voltando a se sentar ao lado dela, Andy a encarou com ternura, ele não podia entender a dor que ela estava sentindo, mas não a deixaria morrer.

A história entre eles era antiga, muito antes de Sharon trabalhar na FID. Na verdade, eles eram parceiros de patrulha, amigos inseparáveis, mesmo que eles fossem casados com pessoas diferentes. Eles passavam tanto tempo juntos que se apaixonar foi inevitável, porém no mesmo dia que se declarou para ela, Sharon caiu em prantos e disse que estava grávida do marido. Esse foi o dia que tudo desmoronou.

O tenente tinha conseguido ao logo dos anos superar seu amor por aquela morena, talvez essa fosse a razão dele ter namorado tantas jovens loiras. Porém, Sharon sempre pareceu inabalável, nunca assumindo qualquer vulnerabilidade, mas vendo-a aqui, indefesa e frágil reacendeu o amor que pulsava em seu peito.

“Ei, Sharon”. Ele sussurrou e a encarou. Sharon ainda respirava com dificuldade, mas o encarou firmemente. “Eu não vou te machucar, ok? Só continue me dizendo o que fazer”.

“Eu quero que você me toque”. Ela pediu.

Sem esperar mais ele tocou delicadamente em seu rosto, a sensação era de um toque de penas, porém isso era o suficiente para ela fechar os olhos e respirar pesadamente tentando segurar o gemido.

“Não se segure, querida. Deixe ir”. Ele a instruiu. Andy então segurou na bainha de sua camisa. “Eu posso tirar isso?”

Sharon apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação e levantou os braços. Então foi a vez de Andy gemer ao que via. Os seios dela estavam cheios e firmes, e por causa de seu nível de excitação os mamilos dela estavam inchados e prontos para sua atenção. Sem se segurar ele se abaixou e capturou um seio na boca.

“Andyyy”. Ela clamou e se arqueou ainda mais para a boca dele. “Por favor..”

“O que você quer, Sharon? Você só precisa me dizer”.

Andy sabia que estava a deixando louca e queria que ela tivesse todo o alívio que fosse necessário para esgotar todas as drogas em seu sistema.

“Eu quero mais..” Ela choramingou. “Por favor”.

Sem exigir mais ele agarrou o mamilo abandonado e apertou entre os dedos. Sharon não teve chance, ela gritou seu nome e estremeceu em seus braços mais uma vez. O tom avermelhado agora cobria todo seu corpo e ela parecia um pouco mais satisfeita. Contudo, Andy não estava pronto para deixa-la ir.

Agora ele não era um amigo ajudando outro, nesse momento ele estava fazendo amor com a mulher que ele havia amado a vida toda. E mesmo que ela não soubesse disso ele iria aproveitar essa única chance de mostrar, sem palavras, que ainda a amava.

Sem demoras ele voltou a beijar seu corpo. Um beijo entre os seios, no tórax, na barriga, no ventre... e a cada toque de seus lábios ela se contorcia e arqueava pedido mais. Mesmo ocupado com ela, Andy conseguiu se despir e ficou apenas de cueca boxer, pois o calor do momento estava o deixando sufocado.

Quando chegou onde queria ele sorriu, o cheiro dela era embriagante e Andy não via a hora de prová-la. Enganchando os dedos na calcinha azul dela, ele puxou o material ofensivo por suas belas pernas e encarou o ápice de suas pernas.

Sharon ficou envergonhada e fechou as pernas, ela tremia agora e dessa vez não era por causa do desejo que pulsava em suas veias. Ela sabia o poder que tinha com os homens, mas ela passou por experiências ruins mais vezes do que gostaria. E estava completamente insegura em ter Andy, o homem que ela nutriu sentimentos durante toda sua vida, olhando tão intimamente para ela.

 “Não tenha medo, Sharon”. Ele sussurrou como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. “Sou eu e não vou te machucar”. Andy então afastou as suas pernas e a beijou onde ela mais ansiava.

Sharon não conseguiu conter o gemido e se contorceu ao sentir os lábios dele em si, agora ele passava a língua entre suas dobras com firmeza lambendo toda sua essência. Palavras incoerentes saia de sua boca e Andy não deixou de sorrir ao ver o descontrole dela debaixo de suas ministrações.

“Por favor.. mais.. por favor”. Ela pedia uma e outra vez. As sensações que sentia eram tão intensas que Sharon segurou em seus cabelos o puxando para si, por um momento Andy pensou que se ele fosse morrer essa noite seria do melhor jeito possível.

O tenente aumentou seus esforços, sugou seu clitóris enquanto inseria dois dedos dentro do calor molhado dela. Isso foi o que ela precisava para vim em sua mão.

Dessa vez mesmo estando ofegante e seu corpo cansado ela não teve demora em puxa-lo para si o beijar apaixonantemente. As línguas duelavam enquanto ele caia em cima dela na cama grande. Sharon gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu ele se empurrar e seus anexos se tocaram.

Tudo parecia surreal, dias antes Sharon se via batendo cabeça com Andy, nenhum dos dois dispostos a assumir a derrota. Contudo, Sharon sabia que tudo não passava de um fingimento, principalmente da parte dela, tinha dias que tudo que ela queria era ir até ele e o beijar até que os dois estivessem esquecidos seus nomes.

Mas sendo da FID e amando as regras, ela sabia que qualquer tipo de relacionamento dentro da delegacia era perigoso. Porém, as palavras deles anos antes ainda estavam gravadas em seu coração.

Sharon nunca tinha sido uma mulher impulsiva, ela sempre se vangloriou de ter controle sobre tudo. Mas naquela noite, quase 30 anos atrás... ela estava disposta a jogar sua vida para o alto e se entregar a Andy. Contudo, ao olhar para o bastão e descobrir que estava grávida a jogou para fora do vagão, ela se encontrou com ele para contar a verdade, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca ele falou que a amava e estava disposto a deixar a mulher. A única coisa que ela se lembrava em ter dito antes de chorar foi um _‘me desculpe, eu estou grávida e a gente não devia se encontrar mais'._  Desde então tudo se tornou um grande borrão de xingamento e ressentimento.

Entretanto, o destino tinha uma forma engraçada de agir, aqui estavam eles ambos ofegantes e nus na sua cama, seu corpo cheio de uma substancia que não entendia, mas que precisava desesperadamente que ele a preenchesse.

“Andy, por favor”. Ela pediu mais uma vez. Até então ela não tinha conseguido formar uma frase completa, seu cérebro parecia alheio ao que estava acontecendo.

“O que você quer, Sharon? Você tem que dizer”.

“Você dentro de mim, é tudo que eu quero”. Ela se forçou a dizer em meio a respirações ofegantes e lábios colados.

Andy sorriu para ela e encarou os olhos verdes, mesmo que seus orbes estivessem dilatados ele ainda podia ver o brilho deles. E sem esperar mais ele arrancou sua cueca e entrou nela com um golpe firme.

“Oh.. Andy” Os olhos dela se fecharam e ela se arqueou debaixo dele. A dor a incomodou por pouco segundos, ele era um pouco mais grosso que os outros que ela já esteve, mas ela estava amando ser preenchida desse modo.

Percebendo o desconforto dela, Andy não se mexeu, apenas continuou beijando sua boca, seu pescoço. Tendo o cuidado de não deixar marcas, mas a deixando mais frenética. Então percebendo que ela estava pronta ele começou a estoca-la devagar, sussurrando o quanto ela era linda, o quanto ele esperou por isso.

Sharon choramingou e envolver a cintura dele com suas longas pernas fazendo-o deslizar ainda mais para dentro de seu calor. Andy não conteve o gemido dessa vez, ela era tão apertada que o deixava ainda mais sem fôlego. E ainda envolto nessa névoa não percebeu o próximo movimento dela.

Com uma força que ele não achava que ela tinha, Sharon os virou e ficou por cima, e de algum modo ele foi mais fundo. Ela o encarou com um sorriso malicioso e começou a girar o quadril devagar, ela o trouxe até a borda, mas sabia que isso não seria o suficiente para nenhum dos dois.

Andy sorriu ao vê-la no top, a mulher forte que ela sempre foi tinha que ter o controle na hora do sexo também e naquele momento ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já viu. Seus seios balançavam suavemente enquanto ela se mexia cada vez mais rápido e Andy sentiu a boca salivar ao vê-los.

Sentando-se rapidamente, Andy abocanhou um seio na boca e passou o braço por sua cintura fina a puxando para si. Sharon gritou e emaranhou as mãos nos cabelos pratas enquanto aumentava a cavalgada em cima dele.

Andy ficou ainda mais ofegante quando sentiu o aperto de suas paredes em sua ereção, era como um punho de ferro o apertando. Ele caiu novamente na cama e deixou que ela os trouxesse ao esquecimento e não se decepcionou quando ela levantou o quadril quase o tirando de dentro de si, mas voltado com força. Ele estava a ponto de vim e não deixaria que ela ficasse atrás, na próxima vez que ela voltou para ele, Andy usou uma mão para pressionar seu clitóris e a outra apertar seu mamilo.

No segundo seguinte seu corpo explodiu em chamas, sua voz saiu rouca chamando por ela. O corpo dela desabou em cima do dele, ambos suados e ofegantes. O cheiro de sexo era ainda mais forte agora, mas ela estava saciada e feliz como a muito tempo não ficava.

Andy estava feliz também, mas a preocupação ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Todavia, ele não se importou com isso agora, ele ainda pulsava dentro dela, sentia o cheiro inebriante do amor deles no ambiente. E suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais para ele conseguir pensar em algo mais.

**_.._ **

O dia parecia ter raiado há algumas horas e Andy não conseguia se mexer, Sharon ainda estava em cima dele e pela respiração tranquila e pausada, ela ainda estava dormindo. Em algum momento da noite eles se separaram intimamente e ele lamentou essa perda.

Contudo, Andy continuou quieto, já fazia um tempo que ele não tinha uma bela mulher em seus braços. Com delicadeza ele emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos revoltos dela, a cor avermelhada era ainda mais forte olhando de perto e mesmo embaraçados eles eram sedosos. A mão dele deslizou por suas costas traçando a linha da coluna e sentindo a suavidade de sua pele.

Andy soube o exato momento que Sharon acordou, a respiração dela ficou presa e ela tremeu um pouco. Mas ele ficou grato que ela não saiu correndo dele. Com cautela, Sharon o encarou com olhos apreensivos.

“Ei” Ele sussurrou e sorriu. Ele não estava arrependido e esperava que ela também não.

“Oi”. Sharon sorriu e se levantou lentamente de cima dele. E percebendo seu estado de nudes cobriu os seios envergonhada.

“Você não precisa se esconder” Ele disse a encarando com ternura. “Você não precisa ter vergonha, Sharon. Você é a mulher mais linda que já vi”.

Sharon revirou os olhos, mas sorriu um pouco. E Andy pode perceber que suas bochechas adquiriu um tom rosado por causa do embaraço.

“Eu quero te pedir desculpas, Andy” Ela começou sem o encarar. “Eu não deveria ter colocado você nessa situação. Foi antiético eu ter feito isso, eu deveria ter sido mais forte e...”

“Pode parar por aí, Sharon” Andy a interrompeu e segurou em seu queixo trazendo os olhos dela na altura dos seus. “Eu não me arrependo de ter te ajudado. O que aquele canalha lhe aplicou poderia ter matado você e se fazer amor com você era a solução eu estou mais do que feliz em ter feito isso”.

“Mesmo eu sendo a bruxa má?” Ela o encarou divertida agora, todo o constrangimento sendo deixado de lado.

“Principalmente por causa disso”. Ele não resistiu em piscar um olho para ela. Porém, o sorriso sumiu lentamente e ele a encarou sério. “Você sabe que precisamos conversar agora, não é?”

“Eu imaginei isso”. Ela suspirou.

“Olhe, eu que devo pedir desculpas a você”.

“Pelo o que? Por ter salvado minha vida?”

“Não, mas por ter chegado tarde. Eu não deveria ter deixado as coisas sair do controle desse jeito. Você poderia está realmente morta agora e eu nunca iria me perdoar por isso”.

“Andy, nem sempre os planos são certo, você sabe disso, não é?”

“Claro que sei, mas... droga, Sharon. Eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu te perdesse”. Andy a encarou com olhos lacrimosos e ele parecia derrotado. “Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, mesmo depois de todas as nossas brigas, eu não consigo esquecer de você. Era impossível para mim ficar com uma mulher e não compará-la a você. Sharon, você me estragou para todas as outras. E Deus me ajude, eu te amo mais a cada dia”.

O desabafo dele foi feito de forma emocionada e firme, ele abaixou a cabeça e esperou a rejeição. E por causa disso não viu o olhar apaixonado que Sharon tinha. O sorriso bobo dela estava estampado por todo seu rosto e ela respirou fundo antes de se aproximar dele.

“Andy, olhe para mim”. Ela pediu e o viu a encarar com cautela. “Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz por você dizer isso, eu esperei todos esses anos para você ser mais corajoso que eu e repetir que me amava. Porquê dessa vez eu poderia responder de todo o coração que eu também te amo, meu amor”.

Andy parecia chocado agora, ele tinha certeza que estava sonhando, porque não era possível que a mulher que ele amou por tanto tempo o amava de volta. Sem querer perder mais tempo ele a puxou para si a beijou.

Sharon sorriu quando seus lábios se tocaram e aproveitou para sentar em seu colo colando seus corpos e causando uma eletricidade entre eles. E quando sua dureza tocou entre suas pernas ela gemeu em abandono.

“Andy, faça amor comigo”. Ela pediu e o encarou com tanto amor que ele achou difícil conter as lágrimas.

“Eu farei, querida, com todo meu coração”. Ele disse antes de a virar na cama e ficar por cima dela.

Pega de surpresa, Sharon gritou e gargalhou em seguida, mas toda essa alegria se desviou em gemido quando ele abocanhou um seio e tocou em suas dobras. Calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo e ela se sentiu ficar cada vez mais molhar com seus toques e beijos. Não demorou muito para ela ficar na beira do precipício, mas dessa vez ela queria que ele estivesse junto com ela.

“Andy, por favor, eu quero você em mim”. Ela pediu, mas ele pareceu não ter escutado. “Agora, Andy”.

A exigência dela o fez sorrir e resmungar um _‘mandona’_ enquanto ele voltava seus lábios para a boca dela. Abandonando sua mão das dobras dela, Andy se alinhou em sua entrada e deslizou para dentro com delicadeza.

O gemido baixo dela o instigou a se mexer, mas com golpes pequenos e tão devagar que a tortura os deixou inquietos. Mas ele queria que dessa vez eles fossem lentamente para aproveitar tudo.

Sharon entendia isso, ela podia sentir a dureza dele firme dentro de si, a cada vez que ele se empurrava nela, Sharon o sentia chegar em seu ponto doce, ela não demoraria muito para se entregar ao prazer.

“Andy, mais rápido”. Ela falou e levantou os quadris para senti-lo mais fundo.

Obedecendo a ela e sem conseguir se segurar mais, Andy acelerou seus golpes, ela estava escorregadia e quente, as paredes dela se apertaram e ela começou a choramingar quando se aproximou do ápice. Clamando por seu nome, Sharon se apertou ao redor dele, mas para abafar seus gritos ela o mordeu na base do pescoço e isso foi o suficiente para ele se derramar dentro dela.

Parecia horas, mas foram apenas alguns minutos que eles ficaram letárgicos e aproveitando a neblina pós orgasmo. Lentamente, Andy saiu de dentro dela e se deitou com um pequeno bufo ao lado de Sharon, e ainda ofegante a puxou para perto dele. Sharon aconchegou a cabeça em seu peito e sorriu ao ouvir as batidas agitadas de seu coração.

“Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em um plano dar errado” Sharon comentou de repente.

Andy gargalhou com aquilo e beijou sua testa, ele não podia deixar de concordar com ela. Esse foi o plano errado que deu mais certo em sua vida. Eles ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente, mas esse era o primeiro passo. Eles se amavam e isso era o suficiente.

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
